Just Like Honey
by shizsh
Summary: Bagi Rikuo, Tsurara manis seperti madu. Tapi ..., kok akhir-akhir ini Tsurara jadi aneh, ya? / Oneshot. RikuTsu. AWAS FLUFF. Comeback fic:3 (english ver. up on AO3: barbedwirekisses)


**Disclaimer :** Nurarihyon no Mago (c) Shiibashi Hiroshi. Terinspirasi dari lagunya the Jesus and Mary Chain dengan judul yang sama.

 **Warning :** (semoga nggak)OOC

* * *

 **Just Like Honey**

Akhir-akhir ini Rikuo bingung dan merasa aneh terhadap tingkah Tsurara.

Gadis salju yang telah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya sejak dua bulan lalu itu kerap menunjukkan tingkah yang rasanya aneh untuk dilakukan bagi perempuan yang baru menikah.

Yah, sebenarnya Rikuo menerima itu untuk dua minggu ini, sih.

Tapi, tetap saja aneh untuknya mendapati Tsurara kerap kali menolak untuk diajak makan bersama di luar ...,

 _"Hei, kudengar ada kedai makan baru yang enak dekat sini. Kita makan malam di sana, yuk?"_

 _"B-boleh-eh, um ... A-aku ..."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"N-nanti malam aku ...ingin bersih-bersih rumah! Tuh lihat, pajangan ruang tamu s-sudah berdebu begitu! Kau coba ajak Kiyotsugu-_ kun _dan yang lainnya saja, bagaimana?"_

...selalu pergi entah ke mana tiap pagi pada jam yang sama ...,

 _"Ah, tetap pergi pagi ini? Aku sedang libur, lho."_

 _"Uh, y-ya ..., aku tahu, aku tahu! T-tapi, m-maafkan aku ..."_

 _"K-kuusahakan pulang lebih cepat, kok! Nanti akan kubelikan kue kesukaanmu. Um ...,_ j-ja, ne!"

... selalu membawa boneka-boneka hewan lucu begitu pulang ...,

 _"Sudah lima hari ini kau membawa boneka-boneka kecil itu ... Kau membelinya? Untuk siapa?"_

 _"E-eh, t-tidak! I-ini bukan beli- ups!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"B-bukan apa-apa! I-ini urusanku!"_

...dan dua hal 'sakral' yang membuat Rikuo tak habis bertanya dan rasanya ingin mengacak-acak rumah miliknya dan Tsurara karena sang istri menolak menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya ia melakukan hal-hal tersebut, yaitu menolak - _ehem_ \- berhubungan intim dengannya dan selalu membeli madu maupun semua yang berasakan madu.

Rikuo tidak tahu kapan pastinya Tsurara menjadi penggemar madu begitu. Ia sendiri adalah penggemar madu (menurutnya cairan manis asal lebah itu lebih baik dan rasanya tidak berlebihan karena 100% natural, tidak seperti pemanis buatan yang bertebaran ada pada makanan maupun minuman di sekitarnya). Jadi, ya memang, ketika sebelum menikah, terkadang ia mengajak Tsurara untuk mencoba makanan atau jajanan bermadu, tapi itu pun tidak berarti Tsurara menjadi penggemar madu nomor satu - walaupun Tsurara memang senang yang manis-manis, selain yang beku-beku. Wajar bukan, tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya sekarang ini?

Terlebih, Tsurara menolak 'bermalam' dengannya ... itu membuat Rikuo benar-benar frustrasi. Pelukan hangat dan ciuman mesra saja tidak cukup baginya, kalau boleh jujur.

 _Baiklah, esok hari akan kubuat Tsurara berhenti 'bermain-main' denganku!_

Sambil menatap lembut sosok tercintanya yang terbaring lelap di sampingnya, Rikuo mengelus pelan pucuk rambut Tsurara. Seringai tipis terulas pada wajah eloknya, sebelum akhirnya ia mematikan lampu tidurnya dan membawa Tsurara dalam pelukannya, berharap ia dapat menyusul Tsurara dalam alam mimpinya.

-oOOOo-

" _Otanjyoubi omedeto gozaimasu,_ suamiku! Semoga Dewa selalu melindungimu dan memberimu kemakmuran! Tetaplah menjadi Nura Rikuo yang kusayangi dan amat kucintai!"

Mata crimson Rikuo yang tadinya sayu karena baru bangun tidur membelalak ketika mendapati Tsurara berteriak demikian dan langsung memeluknya, membuat tempat tidur mereka berdua menjadi berantakan.

Oh, ya, kemarin tanggal 22 September, yang berarti hari ini tanggal 23 September, hari ulang tahunnya. Rikuo tidak menyadari itu dari kemarin.

Seulas senyuman pun ia berikan kepada Tsurara. "Terima kasih, Manisku," ujarnya.

"Hihi, ayo, tiup dulu!" Tsurara menyodorkan kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan lilin yang sudah dinyalakan. "Kesukaanmu. Aku yang buat, jadi ekstra madu!"

Setelah Rikuo membuat permohonan dan meniup lilinnya, alih-alih membiarkan Rikuo memotong kuenya, Tsurara meletakkan kuenya di atas meja lampu dan kembali menyodorkan sesuatu. Kali ini bukan kue - lagi, melainkan sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita cantik di atasnya.

"...apa ini kadoku?" tanya Rikuo tak yakin.

"Ya, tentu saja! Ayo, dibuka!" jawab Tsurara girang. Kedua pipinya bersemu tipis.

Rikuo menurut. Matanya lagi-lagi membelalak.

"Tsurara ..., kau ..."

"Ya? Ya! Aku ha-mmmhh-" Belum sempat Tsurara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cucu Nurarihyon itu sudah lebih dulu menyerangnya dengan ciuman di bibirnya. "Aahhn, hihi," desahnya senang mendapati reaksi Rikuo terhadap hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ia pun tanpa segan melawan balik lidah Rikuo yang sedari tadi bermain dalam mulutnya.

Setelah puas meledakkan emosinya dalam mulut Tsurara, Rikuo melepas ciumannya. Ia merasa puas melihat Tsurara yang kini terlihat tak keruan; peluh menuruni pelipsnya, mata berairnya agak sayu, wajahnya semerah tomat, bibir dan dagunya basah oleh saliva keduanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, namun rasa bahagia begitu terpancar dari wajah manisnya.

"Mulutmu itu ... 'sarang madu' terlezat yang pernah kurasakan ...," ucap Rikuo. Ia menyeringai.

"Aahh, j-jangan itu lagi! Kau membuatku ingin madu kan sekarang!" balas Tsurara panik. Wajahnya makin memerah.

"Oh, kan kita belum memakan kuenya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama ...?" Matanya seketika menggelap seiring hawa tubuhnya menaik.

"Uuhh, t-tidak! Kau kan sekarang sudah tahu aku sedang hamil!" jawabnya seraya mendorong wajah Rikuo yang mendekat.

"Lalu? Hei, tunggu - ah, sejak kapan kautahu kau hamil?" tanyanya kemudian, kembali ke topik mengenai hadiah yang Tsurara berikan kepadanya.

"Sejak ... dua minggu yang lalu," jawab Tsurara malu-malu.

"...kau sengaja tidak memberitahukannya padaku dari awal?"

Tsurara mengagguk pelan. "K-kupikir ... akan terasa lebih membahagiakan kalau kuberitahu seperti ini ..., jadi ..."

Senyuman kembali tercetak pada wajah Rikuo. "Terima kasih, istriku. Tadi itu kado terindah yang pernah kuterima," ucapnya lembut. Ia mengecup dahi Tsurara, menghantarkan rasa hangat bak sengatan listrik ke seluruh syaraf tubuh Tsurara.

Mata emas Tsurara berair. Emosinya berkecambuk. Rasanya kristal-kristal es dari matanya dapat keluar detik itu juga.

"...jangan bilang boneka-boneka yang kaubawa itu untuk ..."

Suara bariton suaminya membuat Tsurara terbuyar dari dinding emosinya. Dengan mata berkaca, ia menjawab, "Ya, benar. Semua itu hasil tanganku sendiri ... Kubuat di rumah Natsumi- _chan_ ..."

Rikuo terdiam.

"T-tiap pagi aku selalu keluar untuk ke rumahnya ... Ia dan Maki- _chan_ mengajariku membuat boneka dan pakaian bayi ...untuk anak kita nanti. Maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang, hihi. Saat pertama kali tahu aku hamil, aku terlalu bersemangat ... Aku pun langsung pergi ke rumah utama dan menemui Ibu ..., menanyakan banyak hal mengenai kehamilan dan persiapannya."

Rikuo masih terdiam. Mendengar itu semua membuat matanya tiba-tiba memanas.

"E-eh, tenang saja! Kau tetap orang pertama - um, lelaki pertama maksudku - yang kuberitahu mengenai kehamilanku! Baru kau dan Ibu yang tahu." Tsurara tersenyum manis.

Rikuo lega mendengarnya. Istrinya itu seolah tahu bahwa saat itu ia tengah menduga yang tidak-tidak dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Oh, ya, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan, mengapa aku menolak untuk, ehm, _disentuh_? I-itu karena ... a-aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada janinku saat kita melakukannya ... Tapi, setelah kutanyakan lagi pada Ibu ... itu tak mengapa rupanya kalau masih awal-awal. Hihi."

Ledakan euforia muncul dalam batin Rikuo. Suhu tubuhnya yang tadinya normal menjadi menjulang seketika.

 _Tenang, belum saatnya. Baru sebagiannya yang dijelaskan oleh Dewi-mu._

Sekarang semuanya mulai masuk akal. Ia pun membuka mulut, "Lalu ..., soal kau tidak mau makan di luar ...?"

"Ah, ya, i-itu ..., uh, maafkan aku. Sepertinya karena kondisiku yang hamil ini, membuatku sensitif dengan beberapa makanan ... Aku ingat beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat beberapa kali merasa mual dan pusing dari makanan yang -"

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepadaku? A-apa itu di tempat aku mengajakmu makan?!" Panik menyergap sang suami. Wajahnya agak memucat.

"Ooh, tidak, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sudah berlalu, kok," jawab Tsurara menenangkan. "Ah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan kuenya, _ne_?"

Setelah memotong kue untuknya dan Tsurara, mereka pun memakannya bersama. Madu dan krim memenuhi mulut Rikuo. Nikmat sekali, matanya bahkan sampai menutup ...

dan tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Soal makanan serbamadu ..."

Wajah Tsurara lagi-lagi memerah. "Ya karena aku hamil, pasti ada yang aku _idam_ , bukan ...?!"

Sekarang giliran wajah sang pewaris ketiga yang memerah. "Tapi ..., kenapa ... madu ...?"

"H-habisnya ..., kau selalu bilang mataku seperti madu, mulutku manis seperti madu ..., kau selalu mengumpamakanku dengan madu! K-kaukira ... itu t-tidak membuatku k-kepikiran ...?"

Baik Tuan maupun Nyonya Nura, pipinya memerah padam.

Saat itu pula Rikuo berjanji pada dirinya untuk membuat Tsurara meneriakkan namanya malam ini juga dan selalu menjaga istrinya dan keturunannya sampai akhir hidupnya.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo! Ada yang kangen aku? OwO #dor

Aahh, akhirnya aku nongol lagi ya, bikin RikuTsu tersayang :'3 Maaf ya! Abisnya tahun-tahun lalu kena WB dan sejak pertengahan 2014 sampai April kemarin aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya di SMA, berjuang untuk SNMPTN yang alhamdulillah aku dapatkan! x) dan sekarang lagi libur dua bulan sebelum kuliah hw #cailaaa jadi aku ada waktu buat iseng bikin ini hehe.

Belum ada rencana nulis lagi ke depannya, tapi doain aja ya, hehe. Ada komentar dan kesan? :D


End file.
